


Seaside Rendezvous

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Food, Light Angst, Teasing, just a little bit, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Raphael and Zira have a definitely-Not-date
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Kudos: 21





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Seaside Rendezvous" by Queen

  1. ITALY.



“You know,” the archangel said, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them, “this is not a date, right?”

Zira smiled, trying not to show how amused he was by the archangel’s words. 

Raphael was wearing a lovely cream coloured dress, he had big round black sunglasses, and his hair was tied up with a white thin headband, but that didn’t stop a few strands from falling on his face, as the light of the hot august sun hitting his face was making the colour stand out. 

He was breathtaking, as usual.

They were also walking arm in arm along the coast, making their way towards a bakery the demon had tried the previous day and had asked the archangel to go with him again, and if that wasn’t a date it very much looked like one. 

But Zira knew not to get his hopes up. 

They had decided to keep things between them purely non romantic, and trying to keep their relationship as hidden as possible. 

Well, Raphael had decided, mostly, too worried for Zira’s safety, after the... “accident”, as the demon tended to refer to it, that had put Zira himself in danger (but, in his opinion, the archangel was making it a bigger deal than it actually was) which caused a few arguments, and an eventual break up, followed by a century of not seeing each other and their relationship becoming a little difficult, even though, Zira was happy to notice, they had been fixing it in the last few decades and things were  _ almost  _ back to normal. 

He knew both of them were doing a horrible job at keeping their feelings platonic, and even a worse one at keeping the other from noticing it.

“Of course, my dear, wouldn’t dream of considering it as such.”

Raphael had detected the light sarcasm in his words, and he was clearly trying to cover the small smile on his face as he glared at the demon. 

They reached the door of the small shop, and Zira kept it open for Raphael to get in, and followed him inside. Then, he moved the chair for Raphael to sit, just to tease him a little more.

Raphael took off his glasses and placed them on the table. “I’m serious, Zira, we’re just-”

“Having a nice day out as friends?” he smirked. Raphael looked at him with the very same glare from earlier, and judging by the way his hand moved to reach for the napkin on the table in front of him, he was probably using all of his self control not to throw it at him. 

“Okay, okay,” the demon held his hands up in sign of giving up, “just two friends hanging out. I know.” He couldn’t help his smile from dropping just a little bit.

The archangel’s expression changed too, into something softer, and Zira could almost hear what he was saying, he had heard it multiple times by then.  _ I know, it isn’t easy for me either, I just can’t risk losing you. _

And he had accepted it, at that point, he really had. What was really important was that they still had each other in their lives. Those years without him around were probably the most difficult he had ever experienced. 

After that, the conversation changed, moving on to a trivial topic, and they kept chatting about anything as they ate. Raphael had a couple pastries too, even though he usually didn’t eat (he didn’t particularly enjoy it), but Zira insisted it would have looked weird to humans if he just sat there looking at him. 

They were just finishing eating, when dark clouds started gathering in the sky, covering the sun, and rain started pouring down. As they were leaving, Zira miracled a black umbrella (making it look as if he was taking it from the umbrella stand by the door) and held it out so that Raphael could stay underneath it as well. They both knew the archangel could have very well miracled one for himself, but they both definitely also preferred this way much more, as he was holding tight to Zira’s arm, to better use the umbrella, to get some more warmth, and definitely for another reason too. 

They walked in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other from time to time, and soon reached the building where Raphael was staying at the moment. Zira walked him to the entrance. 

“Well, that was a nice day, we should do it again,” the archangel said, opening the door and keeping it open as he spoke.

“Very nice date-  _ day _ , sorry,” Zira smirked. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, smile not leaving his face. “You’re unbearable.”

Zira smirked wider. 

They stood there looking at each other for just a few seconds, then the archangel spoke again. “I should go, I have work to do.”

“Oh, yes, me too.”

None of them moved to leave.

“Zira-”

“I know, I know.” He interrupted him, looking away. He didn’t want to hear that again.  _ I know, it isn’t easy for me either, I just can’t risk losing- _

He felt lips pressing softly against his cheek and a hand on his face, holding him close. It lasted slightly longer than how long a kiss on a cheek should be, but it still felt like it ended way too soon. Zira looked back at Raphael, who was smiling tenderly, and still had his hand placed on his cheek. “Thank you for asking me out,” he said, almost whispering. Then walked across the door and disappeared into the building.

Zira stood there for a minute. 

**_I love you madly._ **


End file.
